silence Deafens
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: Lira came to the academy looking for refuge and instead found herself falling for Logan who is different from her in everyway but when this timid girls only way of connecting is through touch Logan cant help but warm up to her. R&R my first xmen fic
1. Situated

Chapter One- Situated

Bitter wind howled as fall leaves danced through the air, around my legs as I shuffled the toe of my shoe through the gravel debating weather or not I should walk into the school.

'Wow' was the only word running through my always busy mind. My dark brown eyes looked over every detail of the academy that was said to be a safe haven for mutants like me. A warm smile fell over my face as a safe feeling rushed over my slender form. That is until someone started yelling at me "HEY!" her voice made me jump in place.

Spinning around on the heel of my grey converse I offered the woman my friendliest smile. Her eyes only filled with suspicion and what looked like a form of animalistic protective instinct. She must be a student here….I thought to myself...Better explain myself. I took slow deliberate steps toward the pale girl.

Her long brown hair blew around her face a streak of white running through it "What are you doing here?" I was born mute, my mutation allows me to communicate my thoughts through touch...it was the only way to explain myself to her and so I reached out and grabbed her by the hand. 'My name Is Lira Swan, I'm a mutant I-' she threw me back on almost immediate contact.

"Its...not okay to touch me" she said slowly, her eyes focusing on the ground "But seeing as you are looking for a safe place, follow me...we'll find someone you can talk with, I'm Rouge, It's nice to meet you Lira" she added the last part on briefly as I followed her into the building.

"HANK!" screamed the brunette as she rounded a corner almost losing me only to look back at ,me over her shoulder "Keep up with me now, Lira"

I nodded my head to show her I would try my best. Fiddling with a long strand of my dark brown hair I followed right on her heels. "HANK!" she screamed again, this time there was a response. From a from just down the hall a rather large man made his way toward us. Despite his size his eyes were the kindest of anyone I'd ever met.

Rouge looked up at him "This is Lira, she needs to speak with Xavier and get a room"

Hank looked down at me with a friendly smile and caught my tiny hand in his large one kissing my knuckles like a gentleman "It's a pleasure, Miss Lira, what is your mutation, my dear?"

I felt color rush to my cheeks. 'It's useless for anything but communicating but I can use my thoughts to talk to others through touch...thats the only way I know how to explain it"

Hank only nodded "I'm certain after a while here, you'll find that your mutation is more useful than you think. Now lets go see the professor. He'll know what to do with you"

An older man with gentle eyes smiled at me folding his hands on his desk as his mouth opened slowly "Come on over here, there is no need to be shy" Slowly I crossed the room and walked over to his desk. He opened his folded hands asking for one of mine.

Placing my hand in his I smiled a sweet smile and allowed my thoughts to flow. 'Its a pleasure to meet you sir"

He nodded and said "I'll have to ask you a few questions and also let you know that our rooms are currently full." he must have seen the worry fill my dark brown eyes because he followed up immediately with the words "However we have one young man who is never home, he's always away and rarely comes back to his room even when he is here. It won't be a problem to place you in his room until we came better situate you"

I gave him my most grateful smile and squeezed his hand "Thank you so much"" his only response was to knodd. He then started to ask me a multitude of questions. Where are you from? What is your full name? When did you realize you had this mutation? How did you find this place? What was your home life like?

By the end of the interview he had about a page of information on me.

Name- Lira Swan

Age- 18

Gender- Female

Birthday- May 17th

Height- 5'4

Mutation- Psychic ability: Projects her thoughts to the minds of others through touch (Great potential)

Family- Diseased. Raised by a homosexual couple, Richard Serous and Lewis Green.

Background- Gave little to no information.

"Hank will take you to your room" my only response was to nod and follow the large man out into the hallway. I glanced around curiously at those walking around me. Everyone looked so relaxed, different than television had portrayed them.

"Hank" a pretty redhead spoke saying hello.

"Jean" retorted Hank politely.

"Who's this?"

"Lira, she's a new recruit"

"There is no room, where's she staying?" asked the beauty.

Hank sighed deep in his throat "Jean, you know Logan is never around...she's going to be staying with him"

The look on her face was not one of approval "What?"

"Don't do this now, Jean, you'll make a fool of yourself" Hank warned taking me by the arm, pulling me around the woman he'd called Jean. I looked back at her irritated expression over my shoulder only to look away once more.

"Here" Hank pushed a bedroom door open for me. The room was a bit of a mess, slash marks marred two walls and cold wind blew the curtains around through an open window. My eyes moved to the unmade bed and I looked up at Hank who simply said "Don't worry...he's never here" Kissing the top of my head he left me there in the middle of the messy room.

Falling back against the bed I bit my lower lip. This Logan person must mean something to the girl called Jean...she certainly didn't like it when Hank said I would be sharing his room. I wonder why he's never here….I wonder what he's like…

My heavy lids fluttered closed as a long sigh escaped my full lips I was to tired to wonder anymore.


	2. Uneasy

Chapter Two- Uneasy

"Your a freak" hissed the blue eyed blonde called Ginny as she pursed glossy pink lips into a grin. My dark hair blew around my pale face as I crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted her to just go away. I'd never done anything to her.

The two girls behind her only nodded as the brunet stated "My daddy says your daddys are gay."

"Yeeeah!" proclaimed the one standing beside her "I bet you like girls...probably a faggot just like your dads"

Narrowing her crystal blue eyes at me Ginny smirked. Stuffing her glove covered hands into the pockets of her white coat she wiped her blond ponytail around "Nobody wants you or your faggot family around here, so get lost, loser" Tears lined my dark eyes as my Dad's little green car pulled into the school parking lot.

"Lira, baby, hop in. We've gotta go pick up daddy...where's your brother?" I felt my heart skip a beat. Where was Collin?

"Hmmm" I hummed inside my head as someone knocked on the door. Pushing the sheets aside with my pale hand I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and stumbled across the room. Lazily gripping the hand I pulled the door open and stared into gentle eyes of a tan woman with gorgeous white hair.

"Are you Lira?" she asked in a raspy but sweet voice. I nodded in response to her question "You can call me Storm, It's so nice to meet you" I took her hand in mine and with a soft smile allowed the thought 'It's very nice to meet you to' flow from my mind to hers.

Her eyes lit up and she offered me a beautiful full lipped smile "How about you go get dressed for the day and we go for a walk around campus?" I nodded in response always ready to make a new friend. Opening the door all the way so she could come in I stripped out of my shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"Did you come here with anything?" Storm asked through the bathroom door as I shimmied out of my jeans. I knocked twice on the door for 'no' she must have understood because she said "I might have something you can wear or Rouge at the very least the two of you look to be about the same size, I'll be right back"

My head fell back and a sigh of comfort escaped my lips, no matter where I was, no matter how terrible the circumstance if I could take a hot shower the world was just a little bit brighter...I love the water, I love being cleaned, it's my own kind of haven. When my hair was wet and I let my head lull the ends of my hair would brush just above my pert rear. A full smile lit my expression as I lathered my body in axe soap. It smelled amazing and I couldn't care less if it was meant for a guy.

After washing my hair I stepped out and dried my wet skin with a towel. Wrapping it around my torso I opened the bathroom door timidly looking out through the crack to see Storm sitting on the bed, one leg elegantly crossed over the other with a small pile of clothes sitting beside her. "Here ya go" I smiled at her to say thank you and pulled the pile into my arms before walking back into the steam filled bathroom.

She'd brought me a full outfit, a pair of black panties and a matching bra, dark jeans with rips in the thighs, a tank top and a black hoodie. Perfect. Shimming into the panties and Slipped my arms into the straps of the bra and pushed my full ivory breasts into the C 36 cups and stepped into the jeans just before clasping it in the back.

The hoodie was a little baggy once I got it on but it didn't matter to me. Throwing my hair back into a messy bun I walked out of the bathroom leaving my towel on the wet floor. Storm smiled at me "You're looking much more relaxed now" she held out her hand for mind and I took it gently, walking out the door with her.

"You should know how excited me all are to have you here, we all look forward to watching you make progress and move on in life"

'Thank you, everyone has been very kind so far…' Then the look on Jean's face from yesterday flew back at me and before I could correct myself I thought 'Almost everyone'

"Hank did mention Jean being a bit rude, don't mind her, Lira. She's really very sweet but she and Logan had a thing once and so she gets a bit territorial sometimes"

I nodded finally understanding. As we walked around the perimeter of the school Storm asked "So what exactly made you want to come here?"

'I want to advance my mutation somehow and also I just wanted to feel safe again...'

"Your mutation isn't noticeable to the eye, how is it that you felt so unsafe?"

My fingers coiled tightly around hers 'My older brother...Collin' coming to a slow halt

I stared into her unreadable eyes. I allowed my mind to ease into a memory I would never be able to erase or be rid of….My feet thundered against the pavement as I raced around the parking lot. Wind moved through my dark hair as I rounded the building corner and ran into the school.

Every fiber of me wanted to scream for my brother but no audible sound came out. My ivory hand trembled as I pushed the door of our homeroom open. Bile rushed up my throat as my hands flew up over my mouth to contain it. Blood spilled from his battered head where it rested on my desk. On the floor by the leg was a shattered vase, taken from the teachers desk, shards swimming in spilled water with the petals of tiger lilies.

"Oh my god" Storms voice burst the memory into nothingness as her eyes filled with shimmering tears "Lira...I could see your memory…"

I nodded slowly and rested my cheek on her shoulder 'Now you see why I came here...my brother was always trying to protect me and he died for it...I just...want him to have died for someone who was worth it'

Storm clasped my face between frail tan hands and stared down at me "I'm sure you'll make him proud, Lira." a warm smile spread out on my lips as I looked up at her and she took me by the hand tugging me along the campus grounds.

My dark eyes started to scan the campus once more, beautiful by any standard and full of life even when no one was outside. Well except for one person. My eyes fell on the brooding figure of a muscular man. His grey eyes were intense and his posture god awful as he trudged his way toward the school.

Tugging on storms hand I looked in her direction 'Who's that?' I watched her whip her head in his direction as the corners of her mouth turned up just ever so slightly.

"Logan…"

'That's him?' I glanced one more time at my room mate.

Storm only nodded "Just be careful, things tend to break around him"

I glanced at her face and raised an eyebrow "Nothing" she shook her head "Lets get you to the professor so he can set you up with a schedule" I only nodded in response and followed with a soft smile glancing back at Logan over my shoulder as an uneasy feeling fell over me. He was a bit intimidating at first glance.


	3. A temporary burden

Chapter Three- A temporary burden

"So how'd you like your classes?" Storm asked softly as she walked me back to my room. I smiled at her to let her know they were enjoyable. Quickly hugging my new found friend I opened my door and closed it with a soft click behind me. Everything I did was quiet, I was born mute and grew up in a fairly quiet household. I was predisposed to the quiet and so naturally I am quiet.

A smooth smile spread out on my lips as I stripped out of the jeans storm had given me and tossed the hoodie aside leaving myself in black panties and a grey tank top my bra was hardly visible through. In my mind I let out a long sigh of happiness as I crawled into the bed. My hair fell over my shoulders in long silken strands as I slipped under the sheets burying my face into the pillow.

My heavy lids fluttered closed and my limp body fell relaxed. Darkness settled in around me as a calmness loomed in the air. It really had been a wonderful day. I loved all of my classes and Storm was just lovely all together. Everyone was just so accepting...well everyone except Jean but I made it a personal vendetta to get on her good side somehow someway...after all this Logan must have been special to her and he would never be much more than a friend to me, if that.

My mouth opened in a soft yawn only to have my eyes widen when the weight of the bed shifted. ….Oh my…. feeling my heartbeat speed up I shifted slowly in place only to startle him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" his voice was gruff and tense as he shot up in bed, shifting his weight into his wrists, a ching! sound filled the air as long metal claws shot from his knuckles into the bed and his free hand brought those claws to my exposed throat.

He was even more intimidating now. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" he snarled as fog gathered in his grey eyes. Slowly, very slowly I lifted my hands and cupped the hand that positioned razor sharp claws at my throat. His pupils centered in his eyes. 'Don't! Just let me explain, I was born mute...this is the only way for me to communicate with you' I watched his strong facial features relax very, very slowly before I continued gripping his hand tightly in both of mine 'My name is Lira, please forgive me for the inconvenience but there was no room anywhere else, I will only be here until they can get me another room, I will not be a bother for long, Logan'

Abruptly jerking his hand away from me as he retracted his claws I watched him roll over on his side. Placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder I smiled 'Thank you'

I raised an eyebrow as he fumbled around with one of the pillows until it was positioned between us leaving me with one side and him with the other.

"Just stay on your side, Kid" was all he said as he curled up in his spot. I simply nodded and curled up into a tight ball. So this is Logan. Impulsive, probably the most impulsive person I've ever met since my brother that is. Somehow drifting off to sleep was a bit easier than I thought it would be with him beside me….maybe it's because his impulsiveness reminded me of Collin.

Sun shined through the window shaking me from sleep as my eyes fluttered open. "You're a pretty fucked up kid" was the first thing I heard when I picked my head up from the pillow. Looking to the left where his voice had come from I noticed Logan walking out of the bathroom, clad in jeans and a black t-shirt drying his dark hair with a towel.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction before tipping my head to the side in question "Honestly" he spoke bluntly "You have such a sweet face, didn't expect your head to be so full of violence, You have some pretty fucked up nightmares."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked up to him holding out my hand only to have him place a hand on my shoulder instead. 'What are you talking about?'

"You rolled into my side last night and when you touched me I started to see your nightmares just like I can hear your thoughts when you touch me." he explained bluntly.

"I apologize'

"Don't" was all he said "You're only a temporary problem, remember?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and walked out the door running fingers through his dark hair.


	4. Rekindling

Chapter Four- Rekindling

My fingers tugged at the door handle as I walked out into the hallway, allowing the door to shut softly behind me my eyes widened a bit. I felt like a six year old who had just opened the door on her parents partaking in something adulterated, something I had no right to see.

Jeans arms were clasped around Logan's neck, her brown eyes sparkling with admiration as her thin lips pulled back into a sleek smile. Logan looked a bit tense under her touch and I tipped my head to the side unable to tear my eyes away from the expression on my roommate's face. What is he thinking about?

When he spoke my body jumped a bit though I was almost positive they had no clue I was standing there "Listen Jean, I don't like playing games….alright. It's something I can't stand...whatever your reasons for coming down here are...forget them until you're done with four eyes" When he turned his body around to walk away he frowned at me.

Biting my lower lip I scurried after him, grabbing a hold of his wrist 'Logan!'

Tearing his wrist from my loose grip he swung his massive body around to glare down at me through brilliant grey eyes "Now it's your turn, Kid. I do not...like to play games...DO NOT under any circumstances eavesdrop on my conversations"

I nodded slowly swallowing the lump in my throat. Parting my full ivory colored lips very slowly I mouthed the word 'sorry' hoping he would accept it. After all I hadn't meant to make him mad...then again I should have just ignored him and Jean talking...it was wrong of me to listen.

His eyes searched my face as if seeking out my sincerity before he turned and moved to walk away. "Lira!" Storm called from beside me taking me by the hand the moment I was within an arms reach of her "Come on, your class is this way" Again I looked back at Logan and sighed deep in my throat.

"So" she said sweetly "I heard Logan came back last night, how did that go?"

'He held his claws to my throat'

Storms eyes went wide and frown lines creased her beautiful face "Really? That asshole...He didn't have to go and do that"

"I think I scared him"

She shook her head "God no, if nothing he scared you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I was a bit startled is all" we walked into the classroom together and I slowly found a seat beside Rouge, on her other side was a boy who looked about her age with handsome features and a charming smile.

Remembering how Rouge and I felt a pout contort my lips. That was kind of a bad start. In my mind I pondered ways to talk to her...somehow. My eyes fell lidded when Storm poked my shoulder pointing to the composition book Rouge had slid in front of me.

In neat hand writing the words I'm sorry for pushing you like that, my mutation kills with skin on skin contact….I didn't mean to treat you that way. were written out for me to read.

Pulling the pen from my pocket and I responded quickly with I should thank you for pushing me, after all I wouldn't be here if you hadn't. I don't like t make enemy's Rouge, No hard feelings.

When I slid the book back to her and she smiled a pretty smile I couldn't help but feel a small amount of elation. That was one relationship that needed kindling now I would just have to try to explain to Jean that Logan and I were just friends….acquaintances really.

It wasn't that I wanted everyone to like me, I could deal with someone not liking me but I would rather not have an enemy for no good reason. I then started to think about poor Rouge. Her mutation must leave her a fairly lonely person. Placing my chin in my hand to listen to the lecture being given I tried to still my always so busy mind. With my thoughts racing that way it made it hard to listen. Most of the period passed quickly every now and then I would glance at Rouge who would stop and talk to the boy beside her or take a few simple notes. Storm was attentive unless she was watching me.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost time to go and watched as Rouge finished writing out something in that composition book.

My fingers slid over the page as Rouge slid the book back to me. I'm glad. Last thing I want is to have hurt you with something like that. Anyway no harm done, Its very nice to meet you officially. Storm says you came here with almost nothing, I might have some clothes you could fit into. I think were about the same size. Wanna stop by my room later?

After skimming the page with vivid brown eyes I jotted my answer down at the bottom of the page. Just as the bell rang to let us out I finished it up with a sweet smile. No, thank you. 

Rouge looked about as confused as Storm did as I pulled the silvery haired woman out of the room leaving Rouge to stare confused at my answer.


	5. Force

Chapter Five- Force

My hand rested gently in storms as we walked out of an old navy a few bags in my free hand "I have to say, Lira, I was shocked that you didn't take Rouge up on her offer" She started to pull me in the direction of the malls food court with a smile.

"I don't like to take things from other people" I explained slowly as she pulled me through a group of people who stared awkwardly probably assuming we were some kind of couple. Storm must have noticed it too because the reverberating sound of thunder filled the air outside so loud and powerful I could hear it. I cupped the hand holding mine with both of mine and she looked back at me over her shoulder.

The softest smile graced my lips and I watched her body relax. The sweet smell of the food court made me hungry and as Storm pointed to a table beneath the skylight I slipped my hand into my pocket searching for my money. "Lira, I have no problem paying for you" she muttered staring at me almost irritated "Your selflessness is to uncommon, it takes some getting used to"

Rolling my eyes with a silly smile I handed her a twenty dollar bill and as my fingers grazed her palm I sent her the thought "that will pay for your food to, I'll go save the table" with a presumptuous wink and a playful smile I swerved around on my heel and walked over to the skylight table, plopping down in the brown wood chair. Crossing one skinny jean clad leg over the other I started to play with the braid I'd thrown my hair into earlier this morning. My lips pulled into a small smile when thoughts of earlier filled my head.

Logan is about ready to make me sleep on the floor, I woke up all curled around him again this morning. He was pretty mad but I think he's more worried I'll some how figure out what he's dreaming about. The way he thrashes around it can't be good. Maybe the big bad wolverine wouldn't be so big and bad if someone knew what he was so terrified of, haunted by.

The sound of a news reporters voice made me look up at the wide screen T.v. to my left, there was a flat screen on every corner of the food court. The woman was pale with long brown hair and an artificial smile "A cure has been discovered! We are happy to report that there is a cure for the monsters running around the city!" My eyebrows furrowed together and my lips pulled back into a frown.

The camera panned to the face of an older CEO looking man with tick-tack perfect teeth and grey eyes, he appeared to be answering questions for a group of people. A woman asked "Do you think the mutants will accept this cure?"

The man smirked "Odds are they won't. However if these freaks can't conform to society willingly there are many ways to make them"

My eyes went wide. Every part of me wanted to scream for storm. She had to have at the very least heard the report. I shot up from my chair and started to motion my hands rapidly in the only sign language I'd managed to gather from one of my fathers, Richard was deaf. Storm glanced at me over her shoulder and started to turn her body around to read my repetitive signs a bit more clearly. Rough hands gripped my wrists and spun my petite body around to force my gaze to meet an emerald eyed one. He was about my age, maybe a little older with an over confident smile and black messy hair, freckles lightly sprinkled over his nose and cheeks. Dressed in a loose plaid shirt and dark ripped up jeans he said "Hey sweetheart, you don't look like the type to be sitting alone" his voice was smooth, nothing like Logan's gruff voice that was starting to become familiar to me.

My mouth opened but of course nothing came out. Only silence. "Cat got your tongue baby?" Out the corner of my eye I realized Storm had turned back around talking to the cashier. I wanted to tell him off but using my mutation wasn't an option...not right now. If I did he would scream and people would freak out. Struggling to get free of his grip I felt myself start to lose my footing. Crap! "Hey!" Rouge's voice made my head turn abruptly to find her.

She stood there the honey tone in her southern accent had slipped off to a far away place, beside her stood her boyfriend, Bobby. Behind them was Logan and he looked a little more irritated than usual.

They had to have seen the newscast and come looking for storm and I to make sure we were doing alright. Still didn't explain Logan coming with. It'd been a full week since I'd started staying with him and he still treats me like the problem that just wouldn't end. I was a little surprised when he spoke "Listen Kid, I don't like bastards who walk around acting like the own every thing….let her go" his tone sent shivers up my spine.

The dark haired guy kept a grip on my wrists and raised an eyebrow at Logan "You her brother?"

Logan shook his head and responded slow and harsh "No"

"Her boyfriend?"

Logan frowned "Hell no"

"Then she's none of your concern, is she?" the cocky bastard pushed it a step farther and as Logan's fist connected with his jaw I fell back against the table. The womanizer struggled to his feet having had enough of Logan and darted off in the direction of the table he'd come from.

Storm was standing in front of one of the flat screens completely wide eyed. Rogue and Bobby ran down the three steps onto the ground floor and in her direction. Pulling me up off the table by the crook of my arm Logan asked "Are you ever not in trouble?"

"Did you break his jaw?" I steadied myself placing my hand on his forearm for support. Logan only shook his head.

"Bastard was about to drag you off and rape you, his broken jaw is something you should hope for. Maybe it would teach his dumb ass something"

My hands flew up over my mouth and I stared at him wide eyed. First he raised an eyebrow at me then started to laugh low and deep in his throat. His laugh made my stomach twist into a knot, painful tight lumps danced up to my throat. "Only you, Lira" pushing me toward the steps just enough to tell me to go over to the group he walked around me and joined up with the others. I walked over there in long strides trying to hurry, coming up beside Storm I stared up at the flat screen they were all so fixated on. Footage of mutants being strung up from trees and lit on fire splayed violently across the screen only to be faded out by images of guns….loaded with the cure. Shaking my head I felt my hands fly up over my mouth.

Rouge's brown eyes lit up "Theres no place for mutants anymore"

Storm shook her head, white hair moving around her dark face "Yes there is…"


End file.
